


Redemption

by Yggdrasil666



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasil666/pseuds/Yggdrasil666
Summary: 驱魔人？Reese/驱魔人Finch典狱长？Hobbes（Escape Plan）/心理医生Leland（Evil）涉及宗教相关，如果无意之中有所冒犯，还请见谅。OOC，慎入。
Kudos: 3





	Redemption

01  
“Mr. Reese！我不认为这是个好主意！或许我们应该联系Carter警探和Fusco警探，让他们先获取这家人的信任……”小个子男人皱着眉头，再次放下停留在门铃上的手指。  
“放松，Finch。”Reese放下工具箱，整了整自己的罗马领，扭头迎上搭档“不赞成”的目光，灰绿色的眸子中满是与神父装扮不搭调的调皮和自信。  
Finch没有继续说下去，Reese笑起来露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，Finch忽然想起上个月和Reese一起看的日本动画电影，里面有种叫“TOTORO” 的生物，笑容和Reese一模一样。  
“叮咚——”  
Finch的思绪被Reese按响的门铃拉回来，急忙调动面部肌肉，摆出公式化的微笑。  
“Mrs. Oerstadt您好，我是Whistler神父，这位是我的同事Riley神父。您在几天前向本地神父咨询过为您儿子驱魔的事宜，我们接到教会通知，专程前来为您提供帮助。”  
“感谢上帝！你们终于来了，神父求求你救救我儿子，Carroll他……”  
Oerstadt太太紧紧抓住Finch的手，吓了Finch一跳。  
“Mrs. Oerstadt请您先放开我的同事。”Reese不动声色地走到Oerstadt太太身后，把她扶到旁边。  
“您儿子的病情我们已经从本地神父处大致了解过了，现在我和Whistler神父需要亲自为您儿子进行诊断。现在，请您带我们去看您儿子好吗？”Reese的语气自始至终平静温柔，Oerstadt太太却被这位英俊高大的神父言语中强硬不容置疑的态度震慑住了。  
“好、好的，请随我来……”

Finch调查的资料显示，Oerstadt一家是虔诚的天主教徒，Oerstadt太太脖子上的十字架和房子中的天使摆件印证了这点。所以当Oerstadt太太发觉儿子行为反常后，向附近教堂寻求过帮助，这为Finch和Reese的调查提供了很大便利。  
Reese将Finch护在身后，一手提着工具箱，另一只手放在背后随时准备拔出装满符文子弹的手枪，跟着Oerstadt太太进入房间。  
房间内是标准的青春期男孩配置，墙上贴着体育明星的海报，书桌和地上堆着漫画书和电影杂志，书架上摞着一叠游戏光盘。Carroll背对着门口坐在房间正中的地上，盯着面前的电脑屏幕，对Oerstadt太太和两位神父的到来没有反应。  
“我们在这里可以坐稳江山，  
我倒要在地狱里称王，大展宏图；  
与其在天堂里做奴隶，  
倒不如在地狱里称王。” 1  
屏幕上是一个戴着宽边框眼镜的男人，捧着一本书坐在扶手椅上，用一种夸张的戏剧腔调朗读书上的内容。  
“《失乐园》，路西法的慷慨陈词。”Finch小声告诉Reese。  
“Mrs. Oerstadt，”Reese指着屏幕上的男人，“这是？”  
“Dr. Leland Townsend，Carroll的心理医生。” Oerstadt太太顿了顿，有些难为情地说道，“Carroll有躁郁症，一直在Townsend医生那里接受治疗，医生说播放他录制的视频有助于Carroll的康复。”  
Reese看着屏幕，又看了看Finch，忽然觉得这个男人跟Finch长得有点像，大大的蓝眼睛，饱满的额头。不过Finch肯定不会忘记在西装上衣口袋里放丝巾，也不会穿用纽扣固定领子的衬衫，更不要说用这么drama的语调念诗了。  
“Mrs. Oerstadt，我和Riley神父需要和您儿子单独相处一段时间，您不如先到楼下稍作休息？”Finch看着Reese一副欲言又止的表情，果断支开了Oerstadt太太。  
“Finch，你不觉得屏幕上的人跟你长得很像吗？我以前真想象过你把头发染成棕金色的样子……”  
“Mr. Reese！”Finch压低声音，打断了搭档的玩笑。  
顷刻间，房间中的温度骤降，刺骨的寒意让Reese和Finch把目光转回Carroll。  
男孩如钟表指针般缓慢转过头，颈骨发出规律的咔咔声，肩膀却纹丝未动。Carroll脸色苍白，青色的血管显得格外突出，眼眶中是一片漆黑。  
Carroll诡异的180度扭头让Reese立刻确认了这是恶魔附体，瞬间拔出手枪对准男孩。  
“Mr. Reese！Carroll还是个孩子，用符文子弹打穿膝盖骨不是唯一的驱魔方式！”  
就在Reese分神的片刻，Carroll起身扑了过来。  
“啊——”  
恶魔惨叫起来，Finch泼了它一脸圣水。  
Reese迅速绕到carroll身后，猛踹carroll的膝盖，用手臂紧紧勒住跪倒在地的男孩。  
“Xorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus（我们驱逐你们，每一个污秽的灵魂）  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio（所有魔鬼的势力，所有来自地狱的入侵者）  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio（所有恶魔的军团）  
Ergo draco maledicte（因此，被诅咒的恶魔）  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.（所有黑暗势力，我们对你们发出请愿）  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,（停止侵害人类）  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.（停止带给他们永久灭亡的毒害）  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister（走开，撒旦，精通所有奸诈的骗术家）  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.（人类救世主的敌人）  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,（会在上帝之手面前变得虚弱）  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a（颤抖并逃走）  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,（我召唤我们神圣的主）  
quem inferi tremunt.（让恶魔胆寒的名字）  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.（主啊，请从恶魔的陷阱中释放我们）” 2  
Finch举起十字架对着Carroll大声诵读驱魔咒语。随着Finch的逐步靠近，Carroll挣扎的幅度加大，表情越发狰狞，他身体里的恶魔痛苦的嘶吼声也越来越响。  
最终，Finch用力将十字架印在Carroll头上，一团黑烟从Carroll身体里冒出，恶魔的吼声回荡在房间中。黑烟飞向窗户试图逃走，被Reese一枪打碎，彻底灰飞烟灭。Carroll晕了过去，脸色恢复了正常的红润。

“Finch，刚才是我们这个月处理的第几个恶魔了？”走回图书馆的路上，Reese忽然问道。  
“第7个？”  
“我记得以前每个月平均只有两三个？”  
“这确实有些不正常……”  
“非常不正常，现在街上竟然只有我们两个人。”Reese猛地停住脚步。  
“Mr. Reese？”Finch也停了下来，环顾四周，太阳刚落山不久，纽约的大街上却空无一人。  
突然，由远及近，楼房窗户里的灯光、街边的霓虹灯、人行道两旁的路灯逐一熄灭。  
“John？”Finch的声音有些颤抖，自带的哭腔更明显了。Finch跟着Reese一步一步后退，他们身后是这边区域仅存的一丝光亮。水池中央是一尊天使雕塑，天使头顶的灯光尚未熄灭。  
Reese打开工具箱，拿出里面威力最大的武器，他亲自改装的圣油火焰喷射器。  
石头破碎的声音从两人背后传来，Finch惊恐地发现天使的双翼正在断裂。  
天使破碎的双翼坠入水中，唯一的光亮也消失了。  
漆黑中，Finch听到数十只恶魔的怒吼，耳膜传来尖锐的刺痛。下一秒，Reese手中的火焰枪照亮了Finch的视野，燃烧的圣油将靠近他们的恶魔全都化为灰烬。  
“咳咳、咳咳……”空气中弥漫着浓烈的硫磺气味，让Finch咳嗽不止。  
“Harold！Ha——Finch你没事吧。”Reese轻拍Finch的后背，帮他顺气。  
周围的照明已经恢复，撞入Finch视线的是Reese漂亮的灰绿色眼眸，还有圣油火焰般炽热的关切。  
“我没事，只是，咳、Mr. Reese，作为一个驱魔人，我大概永远无法学会忍受焚烧恶魔的硫磺味。”Finch别开视线，却没意识到这个动作让自己红透了的耳尖完全暴露在Reese眼中。  
回应Finch的是Reese温暖的拥抱。

Reese忽然想起来，就在一年前的今天，Finch把露宿街头的他捡回图书馆，和Finch相处的时间已经占据了他记忆的三分之一。  
Reese的记忆只有三年时间，三年前，他在Los Angeles一间教堂里醒来，满身是血，身上却没有伤口，只记得自己的名字是John，其他什么也不记得。教会的人说John是他们的驱魔骑士，由于头部受伤失去了记忆，负责照顾John的修女Kara给他起了“Reese”这个姓氏。Reese心中对教会的解释一直有丝莫名的怀疑，不过他发现自己确实很擅长战斗，对猎杀恶魔这项危险的工作适应良好。直到一年多前，Reese在任务中发现自己被上级出卖给恶魔，险些丧命。死里逃生的Reese陷入迷茫，像个流浪汉一样游荡在纽约街头，用酒精麻痹自己的神经，直到——  
出现在Reese面前的小个子男人穿着价格不菲的三件套，扭头的动作十分僵硬，走路有些跛脚，Reese推测这个男人的脊柱受过伤。小个子男人自称Finch，是一名驱魔人，希望Reese成为自己的工作伙伴。Finch在Reese第一次拒绝他后直接绑架了醉醺醺的Reese，最终利用一段无辜女人被恶魔杀害时的录音让Reese意识到，自己内心对保护无辜人类免受恶魔侵害的渴望。  
拥有近乎无尽财富的Finch住在一个废弃的图书馆，图书馆内的墙上和地上布满了驱魔符文，保证任何恶魔都无法踏足这里。Finch有一本神秘的预言书，Finch叫他The Machine，这本书会显现发生恶魔作祟事件的地点。The Machine的封面每天都会改变，Reese记得第一次看到The Machine的时候封面是圣奥古斯丁的《上帝之城》，第二天是拉克唐修的《神圣原理》，认识高阶恶魔Elias那天则是大仲马的《基督山伯爵》，今天是弥尔顿的《失乐园》……  
说到Elias，Reese始终不明白这个人类外表像个中学历史老师的秃顶恶魔为什么热衷于扮演一位意大利裔黑帮教父，用人类的方式维持着纽约地下世界的秩序。Reese和Finch跟Elias之间互有帮助，Finch甚至还和Elias成了棋友。  
Reese再三确认Finch的身体无恙后，决定找老朋友Elias叙叙旧，看看这位恶魔头子是否知道今天袭击他和Finch的恶魔属于哪派势力。

灰绿色眼睛的男人走进这间满是恶魔的屋子，男人穿着精致的三件套，钢灰色的衬衫跟他灰白的短发颇为相衬。男人掸了掸黑色外套上并不存在的灰尘，面无表情地看着坐在对面的秃顶恶魔和他全副武装的恶魔手下，秃顶恶魔面前的桌子上还放着前一位访客留下的，一杯没有喝完的威士忌。  
“呵。”  
男人发出一声轻笑。 

1：弥尔顿《失乐园》，朱维之译，上海译文出版社，1984年，第15页。  
2：从网上随便找的，没考证过准确性。


End file.
